


Bullet (1)

by Jonzzfi



Series: 60 000 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gunshot Wound (sorta mentioned), Hurt/Comfort, Nothing too bad mentioned, is mentioned a few times, takes place in the past, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonzzfi/pseuds/Jonzzfi
Summary: Short fic. Allison gets shot on a mission when they're young.





	Bullet (1)

Allison is paler than Vanya has ever seen her when Luther carries her in. She’s covered in blood and barely conscious. Everyone else rushes in after Luther, and they all follow him to the infirmary. The next hour and 28 minutes Vanya spends sitting outside the door with her other siblings, waiting for Allison’s surgery to finish.

Father doesn’t wait with them. But then again, he never does. Vanya can’t help but hate him for it. Vanya hates him for a lot of reasons.

When Allison has been stitched up and is resting, Vanya is allowed in first. Mom is cleaning up. A metal bowl on the table catches Vanya's eye.

The bullet in the bowl is so small. Much smaller than Vanya would have thought, just a small lump of metal. It’s still covered in Allison’s blood, dried up and dark now.

“Can I keep it, mom?” she asks. Mom smiles at her. Vanya drops the bullet into her pocket.

Ten years later, Vanya can no longer remember why she wanted to keep that bullet. But every time she looks at it, she remembers sitting at Allison’s bedside for hours, and the feeling of her sister’s hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I made a big claim that I'm gonna write sixty thousand Vanya/Allison fics to get Vanya/Allison to #1 ship on AO3?? This is 1/60,000. We'll see?


End file.
